Season of Giving
by Huntress of Wonderland
Summary: Tis the night before Christmas... and Soifon has business to take care of. Of course Yoruichi isn't that happy with this and she can't help but feel a little worried. What is Soi doing? What happens when Yoruichi thinks the worst? Yorusoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Wow, it sure has been a while! Hey there, and let me apologize for not doing anything in months. There was so much going on and I started my basketball season and everything just started piling up. Anyway, let's get back to this multi- chapter. Yeah I promised a real multi-chapter but I haven't gotten all the flaws out yet so I hope this will be efficient enough to put up while I think. Also, I know this is like a month late (it's a Christmas fic) so I also apologize for that as well… I kind of miss being on this writing flow so I'll put it up for the heck of it. So without further ado, here's some Yorusoi; enjoy!_

**The Season of Giving**

"Lady Yoruichi, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course I'm sure! Besides, this is going to be fun!"

"And the safety precautions are… where exactly?"

"Safety what?"

Soifon sighed as she slowly looked over the edge of the wooden sled only to see that the snow covered ground was hundreds of feet below. She thought back, telling herself how amazingly stupid she was for allowing Yoruichi to take her to 'have some fun'. She should have known when the purple-haired woman brought this thing called a 'sled' with her and then brought her to the roof of the tallest building in the Soul Society that this whole 'have some fun' idea was somewhat suspicious. And here they were, sitting on said sled, Soifon seated in front of Yoruichi. The older woman's front was pressed against the younger's back, her arms wrapped tightly around the captain's waist, pulling her warmth closer. Her long legs rested on either side of her little bee as they both stared down at the steep drop awaiting them. Yoruichi's eyes gleamed deviously with excitement whereas Soifon was still skeptical about the whole situation.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, if all goes well…"

"If?!"

"Then we should go down about a hundred feet or so and then make a ninety degree turn and catch that roof over there," Yoruichi stated, removing one of her arms from around Soi's waist to point a finger to another snow covered roof a few meters away and a ways below them, "We'll ride that roof until the end of it and then fall another fifty feet to the last roof which is the squad's barracks behind that building and then land in the training grounds."

"Great…" Soifon groaned, still taking in the blueprints of this so called plan.

"Aw, come on little bee! This is going to be awesome!" Yoruichi exclaimed, nuzzling her cheek on the smaller woman's, causing the captain to blush madly.

"Alright, ready?" the Shihoin said abruptly.

Soifon quickly turned her head to face the woman behind her, "What wait, now?! No!"

"Too late!" Yoruichi lifted her foot from the snowy roof, the only thing keeping them from sliding down, and placed it on the sled. They began to slide down the roof and as they approached the drop, Yoruichi tightened her grip on the reigns and her hold around Soi's waist.

"Here we go!" Yoruichi shouted giving a howling "Woohoo!" as they finally slid off the edge and began their plummet.

"Oh crap!" The captain screamed, pressing her arms tight against Yoruichi's to insure that she was secure in her arms and had a less likely chance of falling off the wooden contraption. Yoruichi hooted and howled, cheered even as they plunged a hundred feet before shifting all of her weight to the right, causing the sled to turn. They landed on the second roof and began to glide the length of it. Their speed was gaining rapidly and soon enough they were at the edge and falling to the roof of Squad Two's barracks. No doubt the two woken up some napping squad members with the racket they were making, you know with Yoruichi cheering to go faster and Soifon's cries of denies of said request to go faster. Sledding down the last snowy roof, the duo's ride was just about over as they sailed off the roof with such velocity. As they were launched through the air, the sled 'mysteriously' fell out of Yoruichi's grasp and dropped to the ground as they continued to soar. Finally, the shunpo masters' landed heads first into a huge bluff of snow in the training grounds, the thing had to be at least three feet deep! They literally disappeared in the massive pile of snow, buried in the magical white stuff; however the sound of Yoruichi's jovial laughter was still audible even when she was underneath all that snow.

Digging out of the snow, Yoruichi came out of the bluff wearing a huge grin while chuckling whole-heartedly. Snow covered her clothes and got into every nook and cranny on her body. The white stuff entangled itself in her violet hair and even found its way down her shirt! She almost falls as she went to stand but caught and steadied herself before stepping out of the snow pile and into the regular foot of snow that covered the ground, rooftops, and fauna of the Soul Society. Yoruichi quickly brushed off the majority of the snow off her clothes and shook it out of her hair. Turning back to the mountain of snow, the Shihoin squatted down and began to dig through the snow. Hitting warmth and feeling movement, Yoruichi grinned and pulled the body of a dazed Soifon out of the snow and into her arms.

"That was one hell of a ride, huh?" Yoruichi laughed, putting the disoriented Soifon on her feet. Tan hands carefully brushed off the snow from Soi's face and hair before fixing the yellow scarf that was wrapped around the young captain's neck. "Hey, Soi? You here?"

Soifon came back to the world and was able to steady herself on her feet before answering, "That was awesome! We need to do that again!"

"I know! Come on let's go again," Yoruichi said, running over to the sled fifteen away with Soi following close behind her. The older woman picked up the wooden snow toy and held it in one arm and offered the other to the captain. Soifon became flustered and only blushed and looked away.

"Aw, come on. No one's around to see," Yoruichi stated, knowing full well about the younger woman's insecurities. She knew that she had to be slow and take the time to allow Soifon to open up and she needed to help her adjust to the reality of a relationship. So far, the last three months have been the greatest of both of the women's lives. Sweet, loving, maybe a little awkwardness at times but still loving, and fun.

"Ha, we just woke up a fourth of my squad from their afternoon naps," Soi responded, looking up at the snow falling from the sky.

"No one would be stupid enough to be in their barracks on such a perfect winter day. They're all at that Winter Olympics thing at the First Division."

"Not everyone is spectating or competing in the events."

"Like you and I?"

"Yes"

"Well this is about the only alone time we'll be getting for a while and the time is dwindling. It's already eight and the Olympics end at ten. But don't fret my little bee, the night is still young and it's Christmas Eve; we'll make cookies, build a gingerbread house, we can even cut down a tree and dec-"

"Oh crap," Soifon interrupted, "it's already eight? I'm sorry Lady Yoruichi but I need to go. There's something urgent I need to take care of," the captain said, turning to leave but was stopped by a hand arresting her arm.

"Hold up, where's the hollow? What do you need to do?" Yoruichi inquired, pulling the young captain back towards her.

"It's just some business I need to take care of," Soi mumbled, trying her best to avoid eye contact with those piercing golden eyes.

"Can't I come?" the Shihoin asked, quirking up an eyebrow in question. It was surprising, really, that Soi was opting to leave her while they were spending quality time together to go do something job related.

"No, I think I should go alone. Besides, it's kind of a long process," the captain explained. Of course, the explanation didn't exactly settle well with Yoruichi. Many concerns were flooding through her mind and she was contemplating whether or not to voice her unease to her little bee. Was she going on a dangerous mission? Was she being sent on an assassination errand? On Christmas Eve? However, these thoughts were forcefully pushed out of Yoruichi's mind as she tried not to think too harshly about the situation. Maybe she was getting her Christmas present? Or going to the store and getting things for the dinner they had planned to have tomorrow? Many things could be this business and personally, Yoruichi was not sure if she needed to keep pushing the subject.

A somewhat concerned look found its way onto Yoruichi's features as she stared intently into her lover's eyes.

"Are you sure? It doesn't matter how long it takes, I would happily come along as long as I'm with you, no matter what you're doing," she said truthfully, causing an already flustered Soifon to blush harder. Soifon's eyes widened at the statement before she turned away from the older woman. At this, Yoruichi sighed. She knew Soi still needed time to get used to their relationship and open up but sometimes she wished that her little bee could see that she sincerely loved her.

"Will you at least promise me to be careful; whatever you're doing, please?"

Soifon faced the Shihoin again, a confused look on her features.

"You make it sound like I'm going to fight in a war," a small smile found its way to her lips, "It's nothing for you to be concerned about, Lady Yoruichi."

"Knowing you, Little Bee, you would think a war isn't a big deal," the two women laughed at the statement before Yoruichi continued, "You promise?"

"I promise."

Yoruichi smiled, "Good."

Soifon returned the smile before turning to leave, however she was once again stopped by a tan hand on her arm. Turning back to face the taller woman, she heard her clear her throat.

"I believe you are forgetting something," Yoruichi purred before grasping the captain's chin with her thumb and index finger and leaning down to connect their lips. The kiss only lasted several seconds yet they could both feel the love and importance between them. Pulling back the two stared into each other's eyes, Yoruichi still having a hold on her lover's chin. The Shihoin was still leaning over as she nuzzled her nose with Soi's.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then? Bright and early for Christmas?"

"Well, actually-"

"Look Captain! I told you they were an adorable couple!"

The two shunpo masters looked over and saw the captain and lieutenant of the Tenth Division walking up to them. Their hands were entwined as Rangiku literally pulled her captain towards the other couple, much to his annoyance. A glorious and large, gold medal hung from a blue, velvet ribbon around Hitsugaya's neck, resting on his chest.

The blushing Soifon put a foot's distance between herself and her goddess, still a bit self-conscience when it comes to being seen in a romantic situation in public (let alone in private).

"Congratulations, Captain Hitsugaya," Soi said after clearing her throat, noticing the medal the other captain had in his possession, "I see you won the Winter Olympics again."

"Thank you, Captain Soifon. However, there was no real competition. My question is why don't either you or Yoruichi participate?"

"Yeah!" Rangiku added, gripping her Captain's arm tighter in her grasp, bringing his cold warmness (?) closer to her form, "I bet you two would give Toshi some trouble keeping his reputation."

"Rangiku!"

"Oh hush, Darling. Anyway, would you two like to join us for a little celebration tea in the Tenth?"

Yoruichi and Soifon shared a glance, before Yoruichi spoke on behalf of both them, "Thank you for the offer, but we both have some stuff to take care of before tomorrow, ya know. I gotta head over to Kukaku's and see if that maniac has made it through another year, and Soi has to go do some crazy 'hey it's Christmas tomorrow so why not go off somewhere and do work' thing so yeah." Yoruichi sighed at the end of her little 'To Do' list, but gave her little bee a tight squeeze on the hand.

"Ugh, I know what you mean. Toshi always runs around like crazy with work when it's around the holidays. I mean just yesterday…"

The lieutenant and the goddess continued with their conversation while Soifon and Hitsugaya rolled their eyes simultaneously, both knowing that the topic of hating work could go on for hours once their partners went at it. After a few minutes, however, Soifon had to cut the small-talk short.

"I have to go now, Lady Yoruichi."

Pulling her into a warm hug, Yoruichi whispered, "Be safe, understand? I love you."

Toshiro decided that now was a good time to leave as he pulled Rangiku away, trying to give the other couple some privacy; much to the distaste of the lieutenant, since she wanted to watch the loving scene. Once the squad ten couple was out of earshot, Soifon slowly wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck, tucking her head underneath the goddess's chin. The sturdy arms encircling her waist tighten, almost to the point where with each inhale the captain took; Yoruichi's arms would continue to strengthen their grip, much like an anaconda. Yes as it may steal every breath its prey takes and replaces it with fear and pain, it also desperately holds on to a thing it needs for its own survival. What a selfish characteristic it may be but out of all the possibilities to describe such a sneaky creature, it has to be the kindest.

But, of course, not a soul would depict Yoruichi Shihoin as a snake. The cat represents each atom of the tan woman. From her slender body, to her attitude and moods, right down to her everyday routines, there was no controversy when people wonder why she turns into a cat of all things. Imagine Soi's surprise when she found out that Yoruichi is very feline-like when it comes to affection.

_Purring, _the older woman nuzzled her little bee's cheek with her own before giving her a quick peck on the lip.

"You're really worrying about nothing, Lady Yoruichi," Soifon stated, blushing harder as the Shihoin showered small kisses on her face and head.

"That's what you say but why won't you tell me what you're doing?"

"Because it's nothing, really. But I have to go now." The captain went to disengage the hug, but was once again arrested by Yoruichi's arms.

"You're coming back tonight, right?"

"Well of course… but it's going to be late. And I'm going to have to leave early in the mor-"

"But that's Christmas!" Yoruichi interrupted, giving her girlfriend an 'are you crazy look'.

"I know but I have to do this and I'm pretty sure I will be back by noon," she reasoned, but Yoruichi have none of it.

"Noon?! But Soi!" the tan woman groaned, an annoyed look adorning her features. She absolutely despised this. Why did Soi have to go and do this… whatever she is doing now; on Christmas Eve and tomorrow on Christmas?

However, after a silent moment to clear her thoughts, she knew she was being selfish. Yoruichi knows how busy the young captain can be; commanding the Stealth Force and being the captain of Squad Two at the same time. Soifon almost never has any free-time (hell, Yoruichi had to literally drag her from her office today) and she can't help but feel some sympathy for her little bee. Soi has a very serious and important job which requires a lot of work, intelligence, and strength for the whole squad to function smoothly and properly. And was her little bee good at running a squad!

Yoruichi gave a breathy sigh before releasing Soi from her death grip. She leans down to kiss her once more; this one being on her pale forehead.

"Alright, but I'm serious; if you come back with any bruises or anything, I'm going to be pissed."

Soifon erupted into a little giggling fit, "I told you I'm not doing anything like that."

"Yeah, well… I hope not. You should get going then; the quicker you go, the faster you'll come back, right?"

"I guess that would be correct."

"Well get going then!"

And with that, Yoruichi pulled her into one last big, loving hug before letting her go. Soi awkwardly waved as she turned, still feeling the golden gaze of the goddess on her back. She shook her head, effectively clearing her thoughts as she set off into shunpo, disappearing from Yoruichi's sight in an instant.

"You better not be getting yourself into trouble…" The noble woman mumbled to no one in particular, maybe herself. Maybe she was trying to reassure herself? OF course, this happens often; when Soifon and her are separated for a period of time due to their busy schedules or some war is raging. Each of these times had a similar outcome; Yoruichi's protectiveness emerges. The Shihoin knows that her little bee can take care of herself yet she can't bring herself to not wonder what the younger woman was doing when they are apart. Was she fighting? What if she gets hurt? Even when they are together, she always walks a little closer to Soi when she catches someone looking at the captain. She often gives the wandering eyes a glare; a warning to knock it off. Yoruichi blames it on her instincts, ya know, 'protect what is yours' kind of thing.

Heaving a hefty sigh, Yoruichi brings her hands behind her head and begins to casually walk toward Kukaku's house, wherever that may be at this point.

_Well yeah there's a boring chapter for ya but it'll get better. No good writing or vocabulary in here but that'll also improve. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed (somewhat) and see you in the next chapter._

_*side note- Has anyone read When she Woke by Hillary Jordan? I just got done it and I have to tell you I am a huge SimoneXHannah fan now! 3 (is anyone in the same boat?)_

_Until next time, bye!_

_-_Huntress


	2. Chapter 2

_And of course I post the first chapter the day before midterms… sorry about that…_

_Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter two

"Well, well, well; look what the fat cat threw up!"

"Hey Kukaku, long time; no see, eh?" the Shihoin called back, happily entering the main room of the Shiba home before plopping down at the table where the Shiba was seated. The brash woman was in her usual scanty clothing including the wrappings in her dark, unkempt hair and her gold kiseru balanced elegantly between the fingers of her left hand. She lounged with her right, prosthetic arm resting on her raised, bent knee while the other leg lay on its side on the wooden floor. A dark, wispy stream of smoke steadily rose from the bowl of the Japanese pipe.

"I guess you are considered blessed since you are alive and well for a whole other year," Yoruichi joked, a grin finding its way to her lips as she crossed her arms.

"Ha! The way I see it, the _world_ is blessed cause I'm alive!" kukaku cackled before taking a draw from her kiseru. "So tell me, how've ya been, Yoruichi? How's that little bee of yours?"

Yoruichi sighed dreamily, "…Amazing! I'm telling you, I haven't been so content in decades."

"Well good for you. I'm just wonderin' if your being a pervert to that innocent girl, are ya?" Kukaku inquired with a teasing glint in her eyes.

The Shihoin feigned hurt, holding a clenched fist to her heart, "Wha! Me? I'm hurt and insulted that you would even think of me like that!" The two women burst into boisterous laughter before Kukaku called for somebody to get her a bottle of alcohol. Within seconds, a brutish looking man, Ganju, entered the room with two glasses and a jug of the sake that he knew his sister highly enjoyed. He placed them on the table before the two women and bolted out of the room, slightly fearful that he might earn an earful from the head Shiba if he stuck around for too long.

"But in all seriousness," Yoruichi began after pouring herself a cup, "I don't think I'm doing anything she's uncomfortable doing. We've only been dating for three months now so of course it's going to take some time for her to open up."

"Good cause otherwise there would be a problem."

"Aww how sweet! And here I thought you were a heartless alcoholic."

Kukaku downed an entire cup in one go before reaching for the bottle to refill her glass. "Hey, what can I say? A hundred years I've known that girl and I guess she grew on me."

"Wait, you knew her for a hundred years? I was under the impression that you two haven't met," Yoruichi said, slightly confused. Kukaku and Soi seemed like an unlikely pair when it came to friendship; with Kukaku's boisterous personality and the captain being stoic and proper.

"Well once upon a time, a certain noble queen made a really stupid mistake; causing an innocent girl to fall into the pits of despair. While in search of any hope that her mentor hadn't deserted her, she stumbled upon a drop-dead sexy and, might I add, intelligent fireworks expert. Alas, the young girl's world came crashing down as the rumors were true, the noble has disappeared with a disgusting slob but a somewhat odd friendship arose from the ashes of a burning heart. The end." After story time ended, Kukaku chugged down another cup of alcohol, relishing the feel of warmth traveling down her throat as she drank.

On the other hand, Yoruichi was genuinely surprised; she hadn't expected the Shiba to go all 'storyteller' on her, but she definitely didn't expect for her to bring up that sensitive topic.

"Oh…" the Shihoin mumbled, her mood quickly losing its light. Of course, she felt guilty for betraying her little bee's trust, but that was not even the half of it. When she returned to the Soul Society after Aizen's betrayal all those years ago, Yoruichi tried very hard to regain the captain's trust and friendship. However, she noticed the ominous changes that had taken place in her little bee. As she was going to confront Soi, Captain Unohana, the Mother of the Soul Society, demanded her audience immediately. There, Yoruichi got more information than she could bear. Not a single thought had ever crossed her mind that she had done _so_ much… she was why Soifon is how she is. Realization struck her with a devastating blow; especially with the intensity that Unohana was describing the whole situation.

"_Did you not realize what might have happened, Miss Shihoin? You probably didn't even give her a thought these past hundred years! Everyone in the Soul Society is fearful of her; they think she's a monster and it's your entire fault!"_

_Monster…_

"Yeah 'oh'. Well, it doesn't matter; if you screw up with her…again, I'll be there to get the rebound," Kukaku stated, before humorously posing as if she had just shot the winning basket in a championship basketball game. Yoruichi couldn't help but to laugh at her outrageous friend; knowing that she was trying to make up for bring up a sensitive subject. Reaching across the table, Yoruichi swiftly but playfully pushed the Shiba onto her back before returning to her original seat, chuckling. Kukaku rolled around on the floor, clutching her sides.

"Well that's too bad Kukaku cause' she is mine," Yoruichi declared almost possessively as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kukaku cooled off after a few seconds and pushed herself up into a sitting position again.

"Heh, almost forgot that you have that 'territorial protectiveness'," she said, using her fingers to indicate air quotes, "That's what you called it right? Anyway, what's on your mind Yoru? You seem a bit off today; usually you would have punched me through a wall if I threatened to take your girlfriend," the dark-haired woman asked, pouring herself another glass of alcohol. Tipping the bottle vertically to get every last drop, Kukaku then lifted the bottle, looked into it, and saw vacancy.

"GANJU!"

"C-coming sis!" came the reply and in like a speeding bullet came the younger Shiba with a new bottle of sake in hand. Adding a bit more to her cup, Kukaku passed the new bottle over to Yoruichi.

"Well, today is Christmas Eve and I had this perfect evening planned out an-"

"You perv, trying to get her into bed with you huh?"

"That is absolutely not my intension!" Yoruichi stuttered, a slight blush dusting her cheeks, "I merely want to show her that I appreciate her and love her. Besides it'll be our first Christmas together so I want it to be memorable. Anyway, she tells me about an hour ago that she has some 'business' to attend to and apparently she won't be back til late tonight and she has to leave early tomorrow morning!" Yoruichi explained. She couldn't help but to groan in dismay.

"Harsh," the other woman replied, placing an arm on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, and the worst part is she won't tell me what she's doing," The Shihoin sighed, resting her head down on the table.

"Ah, you're worrying too much," Kukaku encouraged, giving her friend a playful strike on the head, "Maybe she's suprising ya with something?"

"I guess that's a possibility…" Yoruichi murmured, not trying to think too hard on it.

"Or she's cheating."

Yoruichi gawked as she sat straight up, "Kukaku!"

"What? It's probable," the Shiba argued. She picked up her kiseru to light it up once more.

"Wha.. ugh! No its not!"

"Oh come on… what happened to- ahem," Kukaku said before clearing her throat and placing the back of her hand against her forehead, " 'Lady Yoruichi is an unobtainable goddess for no one should be able contain her radiance. Humanity is undeserving of her presense as is anyone under her class, including you and I, Kukaku. However, we are priviledged,' " Kukaku reverbered, trying her hardest to try and sound like a serious Soifon. After her little recitingact, Kukaku broke out into cackles.

"She seriously said that…" Yoruichi asked. Of course anyone would have been flattered at such a poetic statement, but part of Yrouichi wished that sort of talk would cease. She was no goddess. She was no one to be idolized. She didn't derserve her little bee; not one hundred years ago and not now. That's one reason why the thought of Soi leaving her was a real fright for the Shihoin.

"Yeah and what if she still thinks she isn't good enough? Since she cares so much for your well being, she'll end your relationship so that you can be free once again or to make sure your noble status is still at its peak," Kukaku explained before taking a long draw from her pipe. Exhaling, wisps of smoke exit her mouth in a coregraphed manner. Raising an eyebrow, an idea struck the brash woman as she looked over at h er now depressed looking friend.

"Heh, poor you. For all you know, Soifon could be in my bedroom as we speak huh?" Kukaku laughed at her own joke but stopped short when a gust of wind hit her face. Looking over, she sees that Yoruichi was no longer in her seat or even in the room. However, Kukaku easily pinpointed the Shihoin's location when she heard crashes and thumps from above; her room presumably. The fireworks expert heaved a huge sigh before taking another swig of sake.

Five minutes later, Yoruichi reappeared into the room and took he place at the table.

"Well? Did you find her?" Kukaku asked smartly.

"Fortunetly no but I had to search thoroughly, just in case," Yoruichi replied sarcastically.

"You trashed my room didn't you?"

"Merry Christmas…"

Kukaku chuckled, shaking her cloth covered head, "Fine my bad, princess. Now, did you come to be in my good company or to get some advice?"

"Um neith-"

"Of course, the best thing to do is to wait til she gets back and ask her to be truthful, but where's the fun in that, eh? So, just track her down, follow her, and beat the crap outta the person who took her from ya," Kukaku explained , using her hands to map out the plan on the table.

"Kukaku, I'm pretty sure she's not cheating; that's definitely not in her character. Besides, a relationship is based on trust and I trust her with my life and vice versa… I hope…"

"Hey, better to be safe than sorry, right?" Kukaku shrugged.

_She has a point, _Yoruichi thought to herself. She can't help but feel curious as to what her little bee is up to. But then again, what if Soi was just doing her job or ding something for her?

_Well, it wouldn't hurt to just observe her, right?_

"Thanks Kukaku, I think I might just do that," Yoruichi declared before downing the remains of her drink and rising to her feet. With a wave, she flashsteps out of the Shiba home and into the Soul Society to beseech her little bee.

After a moment, a thought popped up into the Shiba's head. Quickly getting up and making her way to the front door, Kukaku threw open the door and hollered out to her old friend that she knew was already miles away, "Hey you damn cat! You didn't give me my real present! Where's my alcohol?!"

…

It took hours to track her down, but around two in the morning, Yoruichi finally pinpointed her little bee's where abouts. She spent the majority of her time walking aimlessly through a snow-covered forest; one that she was not familiar with. However, Yoruichi followed the very faint trail to a small secluded cottage in a small clearing in the middle of the dense woods. The forest was presumably in one of the districts but Yoruichi thought it was a very… strange place for a home. It was a relatively petite house that tried its very best to look cozy. Vines with elaborate and exotic looking flowers traveled up the entire south wall of the house. A small chimney had smoke coming steadily out of it, indicating that a fire must be keeping the inhabitants warm on this winter night.

Yoruichi didn't dare to inch any closer to the house for she chose to watch from a distance. She sensed Soifon's spiritual pressure emitting from the little cottage and she vowed to herself that she would not leave until she sees what happens when Soi leaves. Therefore, Yoruichi climbed up a nearby tree a hundred yards away from the cottage and waited.

About twenty minutes of waiting passed by before the front door opened. Yoruichi perked up as she witnessed Soifon exit the home with an older woman behind her. The young captain turned to the unknown woman and enveloped her in a hug before incoherent words were exchanged. Yoruichi watched her wave goodbye and then leave the premise with shunpo. The Shihoin's head was running through a million thoughts at the same time.

_So its true?_

_No, what if it's just a friend?_

_She never mentioned someone like that who lives out here, though._

_Does she have to tell you everything?_

_But she's mine…_

Opting to shunpo back to Soifon's barracks before the captain gets back, Yoruichi got up and began to make her way back with a heavy heart.

…

Arriving at Soifon's barracks, Yoruichi quickly pulled off her shoes, jacket and scarf, leaving her in her black undershirt and pants. Going into the master bedroom, Yoruichi climbed into the bed and tucked herself in just as Soifon entered the home. Closing her eyes, the Shihoin listened as Soifon tinkered around in the other parts of the house before coming into the bedroom. The captain shuffled in, kicking off her shoes and shrugging off her haori. Yoruichi heard the closet doors open and then the click of the bathroom door closing. The sink ran for a minute before Soifon exited the bathroom and made her way over to the bed.

Yoruichi ensured that when she first laid herself down on the bed that her one arm was outstretched on top of the pillows and that she laid on her side. She knew that Soi would take this as an invitation and she was proven right as her little bee crawled into her arms and laid down. Soifon tucked her head into Yoruichi's neck and collarbone, allowing Yoruichi to act as if she was woken up. Yoruichi groans tiredly before nuzzling her lover's head and face with her own. She feels Soi grip the black fabric near her stomach, clutching it toward her own form like a comfort item. Purring in response, Yoruichi tightly wrapped her other arm around the captain's waist and pulling her as close as she could.

"I'm sorry I took so long… I know that you're mad about all of this," Soi mumbled sleepily into her lover's tan neck, causing the older woman to shiver at the action.

"I-it's fine. Yeah, I wanted to spend our first Christmas Eve and Christmas together but I know that duty calls sometimes. However, tomorrow, I want you to take me where you're going," Yoruichi stated, placing a swift kiss on the drowsy Soifon's forehead. The captain mumbled something incoherent before slipping into the grips of sleep.

Tucking her little bee's body into her own, Yoruichi tightened her hold on her waist. There was no way she was letting someone take away her Soifon. And tomorrow, on Christmas, she would show that.

_And that's it for chapter 2. I apologise if there's some proof problems because for some odd reason, Microsoft Word decided to not spell or grammer check the second half of this sooo… yeah._

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed and prepare for chapter 3!_

_-_Huntress


End file.
